


Protective Snakes (Hanzo x Pregnant! Reader)

by KOREAlchemist



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Noodle Dragons, Pregnancy, Protective spirits, Toy Story References, spirit dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOREAlchemist/pseuds/KOREAlchemist
Summary: How protective could a dragon-channeling archer and his spirits be of his pregnant love?





	Protective Snakes (Hanzo x Pregnant! Reader)

Protective Snakes (Hanzo x Pregnant! Reader)

 

Waiting was the worst, especially with the condition you were in; pregnant. You were about five months along, your middle having grown out and were now starting to feel the kicks of the life you were staring with Hanzo.  Even though the archer was stoic and rather unemotional to anyone else, you knew he had a gentle heart in there and you managed to find it. The man had pierced your heart long before you got his after working with him getting to know him, and even saving each other a few times since the Recall was out into affect. With each other's hearts, you managed to convince him to start a family, hoping this would help him forgive himself and give him the life he deserved with lots of love. Now only if your own heart wasn't aching at the moment as he was out a mission, worrying that he would make it back save to you, to your child. Knowing he would be back sometime today, you were waiting in the main lounge of the reused headquarters, cozy on the couch as you pined for your love to come home safely.  Unknown to you though, the father of your child was looking for you, having looked in your shared room and else where, his feet silent as he soon spotted his love. With slow, quiet steps, he walked over to surprise you of his arrival.

"You seem to be doing well," Hanzo mumbled,  the archer placing his hand on your shoulder. 

"I wasn't until you showed up," surprised, you looked behind your shoulder to see that face you missed so much, "How are you?"

"I could say the same," he pressed your forehead against yours, the closest he got to public displays of affection usually but since the beginning of your pregnancy, he had been doing a bit more but only when he was sure you two were alone. This was the case at the moment as he moved around the couch, taking a seat as he placed a hand on your bulge and rubbing it gently. 

"Ha-anzo, what are yo-ou doing?" you asked him, a little embarrassed as your cheeks flustered deep red at the potential of someone seeing you two.

"I would like to say hello to our child," Hanzo mumbled as he was going to lean in to kiss your belly but noticed a familiar blue glow coming from his arm. His two spirit dragons, currently in noodle form had manifested, curling up around your middle and starting to nip at Hanzo, who had currently jerked away. "What the-"

"I'm sorry, they seem to be protective of me," you chuckled, the two protecting you like crazy since you first told Hanzo you were pregnant, "Much like their master."

"They should learn to respect him as well," Hanzo grumbled as he shot the two dragons a dirty look but he couldn't be that mad. He was actually rather proud of them as he sat back in his seat, sighing to himself. "Yet Soba and Udon tend to follow their own path."

The noodle dragons were curled up around your belly, rather warm and light and were occasionally moved out of place by a well placed kick from the fetus. Hanzo tried a few more time to touch his child for father-child bonding but the spirits were as protective as ever and the archer gave up after a while. At least he had you, wrapping his hand around yours and rubbing your fingers gently while your other was petting one of the noodles, Soba, you think. 

With the jungle of spurs starting to get louder and louder, Hanzo let of your hand, much to your dismay, and crossed his arms as Jesse walked in, looking over your way with a smile on his face. "Well howdy, dar- oh, I see yer back," his smile turned into a frown, noticing your man right there as he shrugged but walked closer.

"You're surprised?" Hanzo asked him, rather defensive of you from him and from the look on the dragons' faces, they would be too.

"I've ben hopin' to visit yer lil' varmint," Jesse mumbled, trying to have a little fun with the idea of being an uncle, "An uncle's gotta say howdy."

"Only if it's okay with you," you sighed, knowing Jesse was a decent friend but Hanzo was your love and with the two not liking each other, tolerance was all up to Hanzo.

Hanzo paused for a moment, thinking as he looked at you, Jesse, and then at the dragons. A small smirk soon started to grow on his face as he actually nodded in agreement. "By all means."

Jesse smirked as he was gonna be the best uncle before the kid was born, hoping to get a kick to them. 

"Don't mind if I- OWW!" Jesse had tried to move close but he didn't even lay a hand on you as Soba nipped at his finger. Udon proceeded to hiss at Jesse, biting his other hand. It was only when Jesse got up and shook the pair off that the dragons let go, hissing and growling at they returned to their previous spots on and around their master's child.

"Why I outta- control yer snakes!" Jesse grumbled as he rubbed his fingers, looking at the little bite marks on his hands and fingers. The glare he shot Hanzo could've probably killed him but he was relaxed the entire time.

"They do this by their own accord," he stated, cool, calm, and collective on the outside but the light upward curve of the corners of his mouth stated he was proud of his spirit dragons, "You just have to respect them."

"Maybe I'll visit when the kid is born," Jesse sighed, knowing he would have another option later when those serpents where under control or exterminated but much later than he wanted. With mumbled and grumbled under his breath, he left the room to have the bites checked by Angela and he wouldn't die by such rascals.

You sighed, looking at all of them before you pinched your brow out of disgrace. "You're too protective, all of you." 

The dragons whined, thinking they were doing the right thing as they tried to lick your hands and face to make it up to you. Meanwhile their master furrowed his brow, not liking to be chided like this but he nodded. "... but in a good way?"

"Of course," you replied, knowing you couldn't be mad your child's father, kissing his cheek in return before asking one more thing out of all of them, "... but maybe back down a bit?"

Hanzo looked at the noodles, almost as if understanding each other in the silence as Hanzo replied for all of them with a cocky smile on his face.

"We can make no promises."

 

~The next morning~

 

Jesse was not going to die, according to Angela, but he thought he would as he had gotten up in the morning, bites all wrapped and grouchy over it. "Might need a second opinion 'bout these bites," he mumbled as he was currently getting dressed, "Don't want no rabies."

When Jesse was finally getting his boots on, he had too much on his mind to notice his boot seemed a little too heavy and it was too late as he noticed a sharp pain to his toe. "DA-AMN!"

"What was that?" you hummed, hearing a loud and a bit of an effeminate scream echoing down the hall as Hanzo and you were currently eating breakfast with the rest of the Overwatch agents.  

"Seems he woke up to a surprise," Hanzo mused, sipping at his tea nonchalantly, "Not of my doing, of course."

His choice of words made you curious, then angry as you furrowed your brow at him. "What did you do?"

Hanzo only took another sip of tea while a small, wiggly blue glow crawling up his sleeve, retreating to it's home before the archer answered you.

"In his wording, you could say he found a snake in his boot."


End file.
